Crossfire Kyle's Sister
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: 'There's a storm coming, and we're all smacked dub in the middle of it.' -Elena Rosalie Reese, third in command of John Connor's army, as well as the little sister of Sergeant Kyle Reese. In which John Connor sends both Kyle and Elena to 1984 to protect his mother, Sarah Connor. Little do they know they are all smacked dub in the middle of a war. (Eventual Terminator Love Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review**

 _''A straight line...''_

Elena rolled over in her sleep, as the unfamiliar voice's rang through her head. As images appeared in her mind.

 _An older looking man, with white hair, and wrinkles holding her hand. As he seemed to be leading Elena and her brother, Kyle, down a flat of stairs. His face expressionless, his dark blue eyes piercing into her very soul, his bulky form making her shiver._

''Elena, you can do this,'' The man said, his voice filled with no emotion, as he gently grabbed her hand into his large rough one, before drawing a single line onto her palm. _''A straight line._ _You just go, and you don't look back.''_

Elena rolled over onto her back, her eyes squeezing tightly, as she tried desperately to make the voice's and images stop. But like always she couldn't.

 _Young Elena long with her older brother stood in front of a mirror. Elena seemed to be holding some kind of tablet, as she and her brother repeated the words over and over._

 _''You can kill Skynet before it's born.''_

''Elena?'' A muffled tiered voice grumbled from beside her, as she rolled over into something warm and solid. ''Elena!''

Snapping out of her dream. Elena woke up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting the ceiling of her and Kyle's room, they shared like everyone else in this messed up world. Before she realized what or who she collided into. She was met with tiered candy green apple eyes, which were looking at her with concern and laziness.

''You okay, Elle?'' Kyle whispered gently, noticing his sister's facial expression. As she rubbed her tiered eyes, before moving her bedhead hair from her face as she sat up.

''Fine,'' Elena mumbled tiredly, stretching out her aching muscles, cursing under her breath as she cracked her shoulder blade, blaming they're cold steel cot. ''Are you?''

Kyle sighed, as he sat up, taking they're shared blanket off Elena's shoulders. Elena shivered slightly as the cold temperature of the room grazed her back. Before she turned to give Kyle a fake smile, before she climbed out of the cot.

''You still didn't answer my question, Elle.'' Kyle repented, as he watched his sister start to change into her battle gear, completely ignoring his question, as she grabbed the first layer and started to change. Her curly brown hair making it's way into her face, causing her to sigh in frustration.

''If you won't answer my question'' Kyle started gently, as he now stood beside her, his hand resting comfortably onto her shoulder. ''At least let me help you get ready for our next mission.''

Elena sighed, her shoulders slightly slumping, as she allowed Kyle to gently put her hair up into a ponytail. As she was busy putting on her second layer of her armor, visibly tensing when Kyle's rough hand grazed one of her newest battle wound's on her back.

''Careful.'' Elena hisses, causing Kyle's hand to retreat instantly, as he realized where he had touched. His candy green apple eyes, filled with concern.

''Sorry, I didn't-'' Kyle tried to apologize. But Elena looked from over her shoulder, giving her brother a small smile. Before she turned into his arms, facing her brother face to face, grabbing onto his rough hand's.

''Kyle, what did I say about apologizing.'' Elena sighed, giving her brother's hands a tight squeeze, telling him she was fine.

Kyle sighed deeply at his little sister's stubbornness. She definitely inherited they're mother's stubbornness, what made it worse was that Elena had they're mother's Irish Temper. Which came handy at times, but sometimes it lead to trouble.

''Elle, as you're older brother, I should have been more careful.'' Kyle said in a firm tone, that said _'I'm you're brother and I was stupid enough to think you wouldn't get hurt'_

Elena rolled her eyes, before she turned to face the old mirror, taking in her appearance. Her hair had grown longer, her chin had a scar from being scratched by a Terminator, and her eyes. Her eyes held nothing but Determination and that little pit of fire.

''Whatever.'' Elena finally replied gruffly, as she turned back to her brother, to see him struggling to put his gear on. ''Are you ever going to learn how to put you're gear on?''

Kyle gave her a small glare, warning her not to push it. Raising her hand's in mock defense, Elena started to make her way towards him, when a firm yet soft voice halted her actions.

''Let me, Elena.'' John Connor whispered, as he entered the small, dusted, and imperfect shaped room. His gaze meeting hers. ''Why don't you go and join general Perry and the other's. We'll meet you there.''

Elena nodded instantly, giving John her best smile. Before making her way out of the room, feeling her brother's and John's eyes bore into her back as she went.

Before Kyle and Elena had met John, they had been nothing but dogs looking for food and a place to stay. Elena smiled to herself, as she passed her way by one of the female nurses. She would always remember the day, the day when John Connor saved her and her brother.

It had been the first moment, Elena had ever felt hope. The first moment she learned Terminator's could be killed. And the first time she didn't feel helpless or lost anymore...but faith.

Growing up, Elena had heard the stories about John Connor leader of the Resistance. And how he had taught them how to rise up and fight back. How he freed slaves and prisoners captured by Skynet's forces. And taught them how to smash the metal mother fuckers into junk.

Elena could always hear people whisper about John. And how they always wondered how he can know the things he does. They always used words like _prophet_. But John was more to her. John was the first person besides Kyle, to show her she could be loved. And he was the only person who she trusted most in her life, besides Kyle. He was her only Hope.

Elena smiled to herself once more, before she entered the small and dark hallway. Where General Perry was waiting, along with the other members of the Colorado unit, waiting for John to give the signal.

A wide grin came onto Perry's face at the sight of Elena. As did the others, but Perry's eyes lit up. And Elena gave him a small smile back in return.

''I see you had a rough night.'' Perry smirked, as Elena leaned against the round table, her hand gently grazing onto John's map. ''Oh, and about the mission you and Kyle did yesterday. I have to say I'm impressed.''

Elena smirked, feeling a small pit of pride rise up. As she looked at Perry, her eyelashes fluttering slowly. ''Yeah, but I didn't get hurt though.'' She mumbled, gazing at the map once more. ''You know what they always say. It's more fun if you can get a scar out of it.''

Perry chuckled, gently slapping Elena on her back. ''Now this, this, is a girl who knows her way around here, gentlemen.'' He smirked, turning to face his comrades, who were looking at Elena with interest. ''Raised by John Connor himself.''

''Don't forget Sergeant Reese, sir.'' One of the men commented, as Perry and Elena shared a smile. Before the sound of footsteps making they're way towards them, turning around, Elena instantly smiled, at the sight of John and Kyle all dressed and ready for battle.

''Commander.'' Perry said, practically worshiping him. As Kyle made his way beside his sister, which Perry noticed and nodded to him. ''Sergeant.''

John nodded in acknowledgment, before sneaking a small smile at Elena and Kyle. As he made his way to the round table, which the Colorado unit instantly crowded, as Kyle and Elena leaned against the wall, watching as John gave the orders.

''So, tonight's the finale night.'' Elena whispered, her eyes resting on John as Kyle's rested on hers his arm's crossed over his chest. ''We are finally going to destroy, Skynet.''

''I don't know how I feel about it honestly.'' Kyle mumbled, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Now knowing that no one would really need John anymore. And how everything would change from here on out. ''Honestly I'm afraid.''

Elena exchanged a look with her brother, before she nodded in complete understanding. She knew how he felt, she felt the exact same way. ''Me too.''

Elena and Kyle continued to stare off into the distance. When John's voice brought them back to reality. ''Elena, Kyle, you two are with me.'' He said, before gesturing them to follow him, while the Colorado unit made they're way to they're stations.

''Why us?'' Elena whispered, and Kyle shrugged, as they walked down the dark hall, following John. Elena could instantly hear the cries and chants of John's name being repeated as they neared the head quarters.

''Sir?'' Kyle began, as he played with the glove on his hand. ''We requested to join the Colorado offensive, yesterday.''

Elena watched as John quickly shook his head.

''I need you and you're sister with me, Reese.'' John replied, causing Elena and Kyle to give each other confused looks. Sure Kyle was in second command. While Elena was in third, but Elena couldn't comprehend why John wanted them to go with him, when the Colorado unit could use all the help they could get.

''But John,'' Elena butted in, unlike Perry, Elena and Kyle were allowed to call John by his name, . ''We're talking about the complete destruction of Skynet.''

Elena watched as John came to a halt, and turned to face her. The scars on his face, making her shiver, remembering how the terminator had scratched his face.

''Elena, you must trust me,'' John began, his voice firm. ''The Colorado unit will succeed. The machine's will fall tonight. And right here, the Los Angeles assault is just as important, maybe more.''

Elena nodded, but Kyle didn't look fazed and gave John a look of absolute disbelief.

''More important than destroying the Skynet's central core?'' Kyle asked, his voice slightly higher than usual much to Elena's surprise. '' John, I don't understand why you're leading an attack on a work camp.''

John sighed, looking between Elena and Kyle. His most trusted, well trained, Sergeants. Who he had raised himself. To be his right hand commanders. He knew they wanted answers, so with one finale breath he explained.

''Because the camp is a camouflage.'' John began, Elena and Kyle exchanged a look. ''Inside the camp is a hangar. Beneath that hangar Skynet has hidden its final weapon. When Skynet realises it has lost, it will deploy that weapon to ensure its own survival. We take it tonight, or there is no tomorrow.''

''Then we'll take it.'' Kyle said instantly.

''And blow it the hell up.'' Elena added.

John chuckled, amused at they're reactions. As he gave each of them a ear-splitting smile that reached his lips.

''You two have been my commanders for years, and I've never thanked you two for it.'' He admitted, Elena could hear a slight pinch of guilt in his voice. And she smiled along with Kyle.

''It's us who should be thanking you, John.'' Elena whispered gently, and John gave her a small smile, as Kyle nodded in agreement. ''Not the other way around.''

''Elena's right, You gave us all a future, John.'' Kyle smiled, and Elena's heart fluttered as her brother continued. ''We're gonna use ours. When this is all over, me and Elena are going find our parents' house. Rebuild it. Use our hands for something other than killing. How about you?''

Elena waited for John's reaction. And to her surprise, she saw a split second of huge amount of guilt and something else in John's eyes she had never seen before...Sadness?

''A cold beer would be good.'' John replied, snapping Elena out of her thoughts.

Elena smirked. ''Pretty small plans.'' She chuckled, as Kyle did as well. ''Thought there would be plenty more.''

''Yeah, I guess I don't think about it too much.'' John admitted, and Elena felt badly for him. Of course he would never think about what he'd do after they won the war. Kyle had, but like John, Elena never really had any plans. She was afraid to make her own choices. She's learned that if she does make a choice, it will all turn back to bite her in her ass.

''Well, I figure, whatever happens, it's got to be better than this.'' Kyle's soft voice spoke, as he gently nudged Elena with his arm, causing her to snap from her thoughts. Which she returned with one of her fake smiles.

John chuckled watching the two. ''So many of us have died to get here. I want you two to know, if there was another way, I would have taken it.'' John replied, and Elena's heart stopped at how soft and broken John sounded. Before she watched him turn to leave, as the chants of his name got louder and louder.

As soon as John reached the top of the stairs, Elena smiled as the resistance erupted in yells and cheers for they're leader. ''We're moving out.'' John replied, causing more screams to come from the crowd.

Looking at her brother, Elena smiled, as she saw him looking at the picture of Johns mother, Sarah Connor. But for some reason it kind of grossed her out. Shaking her head, she nudged her brother, before nodding after John's retreating form.

''You ready?'' She asked, as Kyle put the photo of Sarah away.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' was Kyle's reply before they made they're way after John. Not knowing how this was all going to end. But Elena knew, she knew deep down they would win and rise to victory she just hoped John and Kyle would survive.

* * *

''Ready?'' Elena whispered, as she and Kyle sat beside each other in the back of a stolen truck from Skynet. As the deactivated T-800 in the front seat drove them.

Kyle nodded, showing her the detonator, before he peeked over into the front seat, glaring at the T-800's surrounding the vehicle. As Elena closed her eyes, also holding a detonator, as she remembered John's words.

 _''The machine thinks that we cannot win! The machine thinks that we will not strike at the very heart of Skynet! Yet, here we stand on the precipice of the final battle. If we die tonight, mankind dies with us.''_

''Now!'' Kyle exclaimed, pulling Elena from her thoughts, as they both pressed the buttons on they're detonator's. Kyle quickly shielded Elena, pulling her into his arms, as he hopped out of the truck, just as the front part burst into flames, but not before shooting a couple of Terminator's.

Elena grunted, and aimed her gun, shooting the approaching T-800, watching in deep satisfaction as it's head was knocked clean off from the blow.

''Eat that mother fuckers.'' Elena hissed, before she and Kyle made they're may into another stolen vehicle, which Kyle drove towards Skynet's central core. Kyle gave Elena a small look, as Elena kept hearing John's voice in her head.

 _''I look at each of you, and I see the marks of this long and terrible war. For our children, our children's children, so they will not carry these marks. But they will know who we are and what we did. That we did not bow down! We did not give in! We rose up, at this moment, at this hour, willing to sacrifice everything so that they can live in freedom! On this night, we take back our world!''_

''

Elena!'' Kyle exclaimed, before he pushed her head down, just as a H-K, Started shooting from the sky, right into the windshield of the truck. ''Focus!''

Elena felt slightly embarrassed. But she quickly shook her head, and glared up at the hovering H-K, which started shooting at them once more. Before it suddenly burst into flames, as Helicopters circled them.

''There's the hanger!'' Elena exclaimed, pointing to the large open doors, causing Kyle to stop the truck, quickly passing a loaded gun back to his sister. ''Lets go.''

Quickly Kyle and Elena made their way pass T-800's, shooting them as they made their way through. Before they found John hiding behind a large pile of rubble. Elena and Kyle didn't hesitate and Jumped down to join just as a H-K flew overhead shooting at them.

''You okay?'' Kyle asked, looking at Elena who nodded. As John looked towards the doors. Elena watched as his face quickly turned into a one of horror.

''John what's wrong?'' She asked, as John stood up.

''They're using the weapon!'' He exclaimed, raising his gun. ''We've got to get to the hangar.''

Elena watched in horror, as John suddenly ran out into the battlefield towards the hanger, firing as he went. ''John! John!'' She yelled, before she and Kyle ran after them, firing at upcoming T-800's.

''John are you crazy?!'' Elena screamed, as they continue to run. Until a downed H-K landed right in front of them, stopping them in they're tracks.

''Son of a bitch!'' Elena hissed, raising her weapon instantly as the H-K stood up. Along with Kyle and John. ''These things just don't stop do they.''

''You want me, I'm right here!'' John exclaimed, as Elena and he kept firing, until the H-K Suddenly stopped falling to the ground. Making both Elena and Kyle to glance at one another confusion clear in the air.

''What the...'' Elena trailed off, before she could hear the Colorado unit through her con.

''Colorado unit's reporting in.'' Perry's voice announced, just as a flying H-K flew over head before crashing into the nearest building. '' Skynet's central core is down. Repeat, Skynet has been destroyed.''

Elena and Kyle quickly embraced each other. Having succeeded, John had been right. They ha finally won. But as Elena looked at John's blank expression she knew they had been to late.

* * *

''We found it, sir, right where you said it would be.'' General Perry said, as Elena, John and Kyle made it to the opening of the hanger. Elena peered into the large door, and looked down seeing some type of device. Before Kyle held her back.

''What is that thing, John?'' Elena whispered, just as John pulled out a flare, and dropped it into the hole, where it landed onto something cold and metal.

''Fate. It's the first tactical time weapon.'' John explained, grimly. ''Skynet just used it.'

Elena didn't say anything else, As John climbed into the hanger, Elena and Kyle following instantly. Meeting the rest of the Resistance inside, where they were already getting the time machine ready to see where the Terminator was sent.

''We'll need 15 minutes to ready the machine, sir.'' Allison announced, glancing at John, as Elena and Kyle stood with the rest of the Resistance. ''We're running coordinates, we should have them for you momentarily.''

Elena and Kyle watched as John muttered something. Before Allison announced that the Terminator was sent to, May 12, 1984.

Elena watched as John, stepped up onto the small platform, worry crossing her features, as John looked at everybody in the room, his face expressionless.

''Skynet knew it was losing, so it tried to rig the game.'' John began, as he paced around the room, playing with his hands. ''It sent a terminator back to the time before the war-''

''And who's the target?'' Perry asked. Before John turned to face the Resistance, his eyes not hiding the fear in time.

''My mother. Sarah Connor.'' Elena instantly looked over at Kyle, who looked as shocked as she was, as John continued. ''If the machine succeeds, I'll never be born. They'll kill her first.''

 _Then there would be a John, without him there is no hope._ Elena thought her heart shattering. As she realized then that would mean, she and Kyle wouldn't have met John.

''And by doing so, erase every victory we've fought for, including tonight's.'' John continued, snapping Elena from her thoughts. ''There won't be a resistance to challenge the machines. With this one act, Skynet will win.''

 _Skynet will win?_ The bitter that made Elena shiver in fear. Before the sound of Perry's voice saying, that they could send somebody back to save her, caused Elena's heart to flutter. Knowing they had a chance.

Looking down towards John, she saw him looking at her and Kyle for some reason. Instantly everyone in the room began to volunteer, making her heart swell. Until she heard Kyle's voice come out.

''I'll volunteer!'' Kyle exclaimed, causing Elena's eyes to widen in horror. She couldn't lose her brother, not after what they've been through. ''I'll go back.''

''Kyle! Are you hearing yourself?'' Elena practically hisses, catching John's and everyone's attention, as she pulled him down to her level. ''You heard Perry earlier, if you go back you will never return...and I...I wouldn't be able to bear it, never seeing you again.''

Kyle gave Elena a small sad smile, before pulling her into a hug. As John watched from below, feeling his own heart shatter for them. Before he sighed, and quickly made a decision.

''If you go Kyle,'' John began, catching both Kyle's and Elena's attention. ''Elena shall go with you as well. But I just have one question. Why should I send you two over all of them?''

Elena let Kyle go, as Kyle stared at John in disbelief. ''Because we'd die for Sarah Connor.'' Kyle insisted, causing Elena to roll her eyes knowing of the huge crush Kyle had on her.

''All these people would die for Sarah Connor. What makes you two any different?'' John asked once more, and Elena could tell John was testing them.

''You know why.'' Kyle replied, his voice strong with emotion. ''Everything you've told me about her. I know her, John. Let us save her.''

John exhaled deeply, before he nodded. Before he motioned for Elena and Kyle to follow them to the table, where Allison would give them they're mission. As soon as she said no weapons, Elena rolled her eyes. As Kyle stared at her in complete disbelief.

''No weapons?!''Kyle replied instantly, as he and Elena passed they're weapons to Perry.

''Why no weapons?'' Elena couldn't help but ask, causing Allison to give her a look. As John chuckled amused.

''We've measured the magnetic field, it'll rip apart anything not encased in living tissue.'' Allison explained, just as Elena slapped her gun into Perry's hand annoyed already. ''Think tinfoil in a microwave times a few billion, nothing left but a crater.''

Just as Elena was going to go ask John about more of the mission. Allison stopped her, making Elena raise a brow. ''Problem?'' She asked.

''No clothes either.'' Allison replied back, before retreating back to Perry, who had gathered all of Elena and Kyle's guns.

''Seriously?'' Elena whispered in half disbelief the other in fear of being naked in front of everyone she knew even her brother. ''No weapons, no clothes, nota.''

John gave a apologetic look, as Kyle and Elena started to take off they're clothes.

As soon as Elena was fully undressed, she noticed some of the men looking at her, and she blushed deep crimson. Before she made her way over to the time machine. Allowing Kyle and John some alone time, before Kyle and John met her at the time machine. Where John told Kyle and Elena to say to Sarah when they found her.

''Thank you, Sarah, for your courage during the dark years.'' John began, as Elena glanced up at the time machine wearily, as Kyle did as well. ''I can't help you with what you must soon face, except to say the future is not set. There is no fate but that which we make for ourselves. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist.''

Elena instantly straightened as John stood between her and Kyle. Holding both his hands out, which they took in a firm grasp. ''Take care of _her_ for me.''

Elena didn't notice, but as John said her, he glanced at Elena.

But Kyle nodded, understanding what John wanted him to do. Protect his sister, and Sarah from The Terminator. ''I will. I promise you.''

Elena and Kyle slowly stepped onto the time machine, as Allison started it up. Elena felt a pinch of fear rush through her, as Kyle stepped beside her. Just as the rings of the time machine began to turn slowly. Looking down Elena notice she and Kyle had started to float in mid air. In fear she grabbed onto her brother, who instantly held her to his chest, not caring for the moment they were both naked.

''What you two are doing right now, this is the end of the war.'' John smiled, as Elena and Kyle closed they're eyes, as the vibrations from the time machine got harder and harder, until the point it was actually hurting a little. Like being reborn.

Just as Elena opened her eyes. She watched in horror as John was suddenly grabbed by his mouth, watching as the unknown man growled in Johns ear.

''You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?'' The man growled. As Elena instantly reached out a hand to try and grab John, But Kyle's firm grip on her made it not so.

''John!'' Elena and Kyle screamed in horror for they're friend. Before Elena suddenly felt intense pain in her brain. As images and voices appeared in her mind.

 _A simple white house, Her and Kyle's old home still stood. And there were no bodies, or gravestones. Just grass and peace. 8 year old Elena and 12 Year old Kyle, sat beside one another smiling, as if there was no war._

''Happy birthday, Kyle.'' Elena smiled, hugging her brother. Just as a man came out, smirking at the sight of them.

''Hey, birthday boy!'' Elena and Kyle looked up to see they're father calling for them. ''Present time. Let's go!''

''Happy birthday to you.'' Elena and everyone sang, as Kyle blew out his candles. Before unwrapping package, causing his and Elena's faces to lit up.

''No way!'' Kyle exclaimed, smiling at his sister, as they're mother chuckled. Before Kyle let Elena hold the 'Genisys' Tablet, showing it to they're friends.

''Genisys will auto-update as soon as it comes online.'' Elena heard her mother whisper softly. ''You'll both have it the moment it comes out. Just a few days more.''

Suddenly the image of the older man, like in her dream came again. Causing Elena to scream in pain.

 _''A straight line.'' The white headed man whispered gently. Just like before._

Before another vision appeared, hurting Elena more than before. It was one with her and Kyle staring into a mirror.

 _''Remember, Genisys is Skynet. When Genisys comes online, Judgement Day begins. You can kill Skynet before it's born.''_

Suddenly Elena's world faded into Darkness. The last thing she remembered was Kyle screaming her name, before the world started spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Just needed to rewatch Terminator Genisys for about 12 times. But finally have a plot put together. And yes this will be an eventual Pops/Guardian x OC. And there might be, eventual Smut! But Do Not expect for Pops to fall In love with Elena so fast. It will take a lot of time for them to become a thing. So, Pops wont really feel anything for her in the beginning. And as for Elena seeing future stuff happening in her dreams/Visions, that will all be explained.**_

May, 12, 1984, Los Angeles~

'' _Wake up_ '' The young woman stirred, as someone shaking her awake, her eyes opened slightly to see the man from her dreams, looking at her with what she was considered, Concern. _''Wake up, you have to wake up, Elena, we must hurry.''_

 _''Who are you? What do you want?''_ Elena asked, her voice slightly hoarse for some reason, her lungs lacking the strength she needed to breathe properly. Before she slowly and almost hesitantly touched the man's matted white hair, his wrinkled old face showing a little hint of an emotion as he looked at her.

 _''You have to wake up, Elena!''_ The man said, this time suddenly shaking her with a little more strength, startling her, as the man started to morph before her eyes. His tall build shoulder's quickly fading into familiar smaller build, as she now looked at her brother, Kyle, looking at her, his blue eyes laced with fear and concern.

''Elena! Wake up!'' Kyle yelled, shaking her once more, making Elena gently but firmly push him away, making the older man stumble back onto the cold dark ground they now stood in. ''Why the hell did you do that for?!'' He exclaimed, standing up to dust himself off, not really caring that he was standing very nude in front of his sister.

Elena just sighed, before getting up, slightly wincing, as she felt the deep cut in her leg. Before ignoring her throbbing leg, and turning her attention towards her angry brother, who looked more concerned than angry at the moment.

''Like I've said before, I don't like being man-handled.'' Elena replied, earning an irritated grumble from her sibling, who then noticed how nude his sister was, and pulled her into his arms protectively, not wanting the people, especially men to even look at her. ''Kyle! What did I just say!''

Kyle just rolled his eyes, before allowing his sister to be free, before the sound of a familiar chopper, made the soldier look back to see the black chopper flying just over head, as Elena quietly made her way in front for her brother.

''Stay with me.'' Was the only thing Kyle said, as he walked In front of her, causing the younger sibling to sigh in annoyance, as she slightly jogged after her brother, who was a little away from her. ''We need to find clothes.'' was Kyle's simple response.

''Yeah, I got that when we first landed in this fucking trash hole.'' Elena replied angrily, before the sound of someone painfully moaning caught her and Kyle's attention, as they stopped right in front of what appeared to be a very drunk man.

''Hey, hey...'' The man slurred, his eyes looking between Kyle and Elena, as he fumbled lazily with the nearly empty bottle of liquor in his hand. ''Hey, bud. Did you two just see a real bright light?''

No words were said, as Kyle and Elena looked down at themselves before looking at the fully clothed man before them. As Kyle quickly gabbed the poor defenseless man, and wasted no time to pull off his shirt.

''H-Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!'' The man slurred once more, as Kyle tossed the shirt to Elena, who took one log smell if almost gagging at the smell, of liquor and drugs. ''Give me back my shirt!'' The man grumbled reaching out a lazy hand, towards Elena who was in the process of putting it on, before Kyle's hand snatched his in a vice like grip, causing the man to whimper in pain.

''Do. Not. Touch. Her.'' Kyle growled, as he stood in front of sister protectively before taking the man's pants as well, before quickly putting them on. The man tried to reach for his pants, but Kyle stepped back, as he started to tie the pants up. ''You okay?'' Kyle asked, glancing at his sister who held the man's stinky shirt that reached her legs to her.

''Fine,'' She replied, making her brother return to his task of tying the pants. Before the bright light of fairly familiar Blue and Red, caught Elena's attention. ''Kyle. I think we should go.'' She whispered, gently placing a hand onto his arm.

Looking up, Kyle noticed the police car as well, and took the hint, and quickly tied up the pants, just as the cop came running out, a flashlight in his hand. Before he grabbed his sister by the hand and ran for an escape route.

''Hey! That son of a bitch just stole my clothes!'' The drunk man exclaimed, making Elena turn her head, to see the cop coming closer, before turning her attention to where Kyle was leading her.

Without warning, Kyle pinned her behind a dumpster, causing a slight yelp and glare from his sister, as he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Until the sound of the policeman's boot's made they're way even closer.

''Do you even have a plan?'' Elena whispered, as Kyle let go of her mouth. Before slowly walking up behind the police man, before giving her a reassuring nod. Before she followed him, not liking to be left out.

She watched as Kyle crept up behind the unexpecting officer, before knocking the gun from the officer's hand. Quickly Elena grabbed the gun, and aimed it at the officer, to her shock didn't even look fazed but what just happened, there was not even a flicker of emotion in his eyes, as Kyle glared at him.

''What day is it? What year?'' Kyle asked, as Elena went to turn the safety off, but to her shock it was already off. Looking at the Officer, she watched as he just stared at them Calmly ...a little to Calm for her taste.

''May 12, 1984.'' The Officer replied, with no hesitation or mistake, as he looked between the two siblings. ''The day you two arrive.'' He replied, before to Elena's horror morphed his whole arm into a silver blade, which came directly at Elena, making her yelp in pain as it deeply impaled her shoulder.

''Son of a bitch!'' Elena groaned, before Kyle took the gun from her hand and angrily shot at the Cop, which Elena knew now was some type of new Terminator. Elena groaned once more, as the Terminator's arm left her shoulder, before she was dragged along quickly by Kyle, who moved with even more fiber. Looking for an escape.

Elena watched as Kyle dragged before he tried to speak, making her hiss. ''Stop talking and let's find a fucking escape route! I would love to live the very first day of encountering another model.''

Kyle just grumbled, before noticing some stairs, which he quickly jumped on and made it to the top of a building, before reaching down to pull his sister up, without complaints, before he grabbed a rock and broke the window to the building. Before they both went in quickly, both relieved to find themselves's in a clothing store.

''Let's split up-'' Elena tried to say, but Kyle interrupted her.

''Hell no, you just got impaled by some other model, and you want to split up?'' Kyle said angrily, looking at her in disbelief. ''Now way-''

''Kyle! For once will you stop treating me like the weak sibling?'' Elena growled angrily, making Kyle frown, before he nodded grimly

''But make it quick, and I mean quick. And you better treat that arm'' Kyle warned, before going off to get some clothes, as Elena went the opposite way, almost stumbling over her own feet, as more pain tingled through her arm.

''Shit.'' She hissed, before finding a woman's clothing section, and quickly going to the pant's section, and sighed in relief as she found blue skinny jeans in her size. She quickly grabbed them, and then went off into another section this time finding a black tank top, and a leather jacket in her size, before pulling them both off the rack. Before running off to find a changing section, before stopping at a cart of unused shoes, and picked out the combat, laced up black boots, and looked down at her feet to see they were the right size, before running off the women's changing station.

Closing the curtain as she went in, she quickly took off the drunk man's shirt, and quickly put on the tank top, not caring that she forgot a bra or even socks. As she quickly got dressed.

Silently, she opened the curtains and sighed in relief, as she saw no one was there, before going off to find her brother. Going into the men's section, she went over to the changing station, and went in, not caring if he was naked or not. But to her shock, he wasn't there, that's what she noticed two holes in the wood behind the changing station. And that's when I dawned on her what had happened.

The Machine had found him. And she had to save him.

''Kyle?'' She hissed, as she crept silently away from the men's changing station. And down the flat of turned off escalator's. Opening her mouth to say her brother's name again, she froze as two unfamiliar voiced halted her in her tracks, making her creep even closer. And froze when she saw two police officer's holding her brother in handcuffs.

''Dammit, Kyle.'' She groaned, before quickly following after them, trying not to be spotted so she could set Kyle free, and hopefully not hurt the cops.

''Here's what you don't do your first day on the beat. Use lethal force on the delusional homeless guy.'' Elena almost laughed, at what one of the cops had said, her brother crazy, they were right. Until the laugh died in her throat, as she heard the young Cop scream, just as the machine stabbed his partner through.

''Garber!'' The Young officer screamed, quickly shooting at the machine, just as Elena came out and went over to her brother to try to undo his hand cuffs, until she heard the cop stop firing, and looked up to see that the Young officer was frozen in fear.

''Shit.'' Elena heard him mutter, before she stopped unlocking Kyle and quickly moved him before the machine could cut off his head. Before they all escaped behind a counter. ''That's got to be an alien, like from outer space.'' The officer panicked, making me roll my eyes, and once again try to unlock Kyle.

''It's a machine that kills humans.'' Kyle explained simply, before he turned his glare at the officer, shoving his cuffed hands at him. ''Uncuff me!''

''No! You're under arrest!'' The Officer exclaimed. Before Elena grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and gave him her best glare, making the young officer shiver in fear, as Elena scowled at him.

''What part of "kills humans" Is so fucking confusing to you?'' Elena questioned, just as more shots were fired, before she grabbed the officer again. ''You listen to me and you listen to me now, uncuff my brother, or you will never see the light of day-''

''Just get me uncuffed!'' Kyle interrupted, making the officer nod before quickly uncuffing him. Just as Elena sneaked the other gun that was in the officer's pant leg out, not caring if she had just stolen police property.

''O'Brien. Officer down.'' Obrien panicked, as Elena and Kyle fired at the machine, as he tried to get help. ''We need backup-''

Elena growled, grabbing the mic from Obrien's hands, making him jump slightly, as Kyle just kept firing. ''Get everyone down here! Stat! Or I swear I will come out there myself!'' throwing the mic back to Officer, Elena fired once more, only to curse as she ran out of bullets, and looked at Kyle to see he too had run out.

Before they both looked at O'Brien, only for him to hide behind the counter, his back pressed up against the wall. ''We're screwed, aren't we?'' He asked, answering her and Kyle's question.

''Pretty much.'' Kyle mumbled. Elena was about to say something, when the sound of something smashing through the glass windows, startled her, making her and Kyle run behind another counter, before Elena peeked over to see what appeared to be some kind of military truck hit the machine, causing it to fly away from them, and from Obrien.

Elena silently crept forwards, but stopped as soon as the truck came to a halt before them, it's door instantly swinging open, to reveal a young women sitting in the passenger seat, decked up in leather.

''Come with me if you want to live!'' She Ordered sharply, just as the machine came back, Elena was about to throw something at it, but the women beat her to it and fired several rounds at it, making it's face disappear. ''Now Soldier's!''

Elena didn't hesitate and ran into the truck, Kyle right behind her. Before he slammed the door shut, just as the women started to drive away. Elena watched in satisfaction as they lost the machine, watching it's figure fade from the distance.

''Reese's, right?'' The women suddenly questioned, making Kyle and Elena turn to face her, making her give them a look in return. ''Kyle and Elena Reese?''

That's when it suddenly dawned on her who this was, and Elena couldn't help but stare at Sarah in awe, as Kyle just gapped at her, like this was some kind of messed up fantasy of his.

''You're Sarah.'' Kyle gasped, and Elena rolled her eyes, before waving up a hand to tell Sarah she was who she said she was. And Sarah nodded at her, before giving Kyle a look, and looked back to the road.

''Did he hit his head back there?'' Sarah asked, making Elena smirk softly, and nod, as Kyle just looked between them. Before giving his sister a warning glare not to say anything which she didn't.

''There was this other Terminator.'' Elena began, looking slightly back to see if it was following them. To her relief it wasn't. ''We didn't know the number-''

''T-1000.'' Sarah began, cutting Elena off, making Kyle look at her in shock. ''Liquid metal. Shape-changer. It just needs to touch something to mimic it.'' Elena gave her brother a look, noticing the deep and utter confusion on his face as he looked at her.

''You know about terminators-?'' Kyle asked, and Elena rolled her eyes.

''No dip Sherlock.'' She replied, making Sarah raise a brow, as Kyle just grumbled, before looking at Sarah with more intent that before.

''And who we are?'' Kyle finished, giving Elena a look that said 'I ask the questions and it's you're job to say quiet'

''You two were sent to protect me by John Connor, the leader of the Resistance.'' Sarah explained simply, before giving them a look. ''My son.''

''I don't understand.'' Kyle mumbled shakily, still looking at Sarah. ''You can't know any of this-''

Elena stopped him before he could continue. ''Well, maybe thing's are meant to change, Kyle, maybe John was mistaken. Whatever he said to you.'' Kyle just glared at her, opening his mouth to reply, but Sarah beat him too it.

''She's right, Reese, everything's changed.'' Sarah said, agreeing with Elena, making the younger solider smirk. ''The 1984 John sent you two , it no longer exists-''

Kyle was shocked that the famous Sarah Connor has just agreed with his sister. Before he glared at them both. ''No, this is all wrong, all right? John sent us here to save you.'' Kyle tried to remind her, and Elena groaned, laying her head back against the seat, which didn't help with the little room she had. With Kyle just sitting beside her.

''From the terminator that was sent back to kill me.'' Sarah replied, before winking at him, before she opened the back door to the truck. ''I know, but we already took care of him.''

''We?'' Elena asked, before she looked behind her and froze at what she saw, a T-800 was sitting in the back, Elena wanted to reach for her gun. As she started to stand But she froze, something about him-this thing seemed familiar...

''Elena! Get down!'' Kyle exclaimed, sitting up, accidently knocking Elena into the back with the Terminator, as Sarah screamed out for Kyle to stop, losing control of the truck. Elena started to get up, but found herself falling once more, as the truck hit something, but she fell into a pair of strong and leather bound arms, which held her upright, as the truck stopped.

Looking behind her, she saw the T-800 had his arms wrapped around her, before he quickly let her go, as if helping her didn't mean anything to him. Before he opened the back door and hopped out, just as Elena was about to thank him.

''Reese, God damn it!'' Sarah exclaimed, making Elena look to see Sarah trying to undo her seat belt, as Kyle got out of the truck all to ready to kill the T-800. But wait, if this T-800 just helped her, and didn't kill Sarah when it had the chance, did that mean it was reprogrammed? Without hesitation, Elena reached forward and unbuckled Sarah's belt, wanting to stop her brother from killing the T-800, wanting to see if it was good.

But as soon they arrived there, Elena saw that Kyle was knocked out, and the gun was now in the possession of the T-800. Who quickly stepped over him.

''Dammit!'' Elena hissed, catching Sarah's attention as well as the T-800's, as she bent down to check on her brother. ''This boy doesn't know when to stop'' Quickly she looked at the T-800 ready to ask if he was okay.

''I did not kill him.'' He replied simply, in his emotionless voice, as he handed Sarah the weapon, before he bent down to pick up her brother, almost laughing as the T-800 bumped his head against the floor. ''We do not have long before the T-1000 acquires our position. Arguing with Kyle Reese puts us at a strategic disadvantage.''

Elena looked to Sarah, as the women mumbled one thing. ''Bite me.''

The T-800, walked forwards, a somewhat strict look on it's face, as it looked between Sarah and Elena. ''That is a very immature response.'' Before he turned away, as if nothing had happened, before Elena made her way to hop in the back, but Sarah stopped her, and pointed to the front passenger door.

''You can sit next to Pops.'' Sarah explained, as she hopped in the back, and Elena nodded, before going over, and hopping into the truck, sitting beside Pops, T-800 or whatever he was called who watched her every move, which didn't faze her In the slightest.

''So, why are you here?'' Elena asked, Just as Pops started the truck, giving her a look, as Sarah sat beside her fallen brother. What was this world coming too. Two T-800's in 84? And one Re-programmed? What the hell did she just give her old life up for.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If Any of You Guys Have Any Question's On What The Hell Is Going On in the Cliffhanger And How Its Possible...Type a Review, and I'll tell you**

 **~May, 12,1984~**

''So, let me get this straight,'' Elena said, as she crossed her legs, looking over at Sarah who was hovering, concerned for her brother. ''The Terminat-I mean, Pops, was sent back to the 70's to protect you. But he ended up being late to rescue your parents, and ever since then, he raised you to be some badass, vigilante, warrior?''

Sarah nodded, as she gently maneuvered Kyle so his head was resting against an empty body bag. In which Elena didn't wish to know the purpose of, since she could still see and smell the dead and decomposed T-800 in the back, that Sarah and Pops had taken out, before she and Kyle had even arrived. Well, she and her brother left behind everything they've ever known, for nothing.

''Yep, I had to put up with teaching him everything he could to blend in.'' Sarah replied, making Elena chuckle, as she fixed the collar of her leather jacket. Finally a women who she could put up with. ''But we've been waiting for you and Kyle to arrive for almost a whole decade, as well as the terminator that was sent back to kill me.''

Elena furrowed her eyebrow's, before she looked at Pops.

''So, what she's saying is, you knew about everything? And what would happen?'' She asked, and Pops glanced at her, eyes vacant of any emotion, which she was used to, as he silently drove to his and Sarah's secret location, they had used. ''As well as the liquid metal thingy Sarah explained to us, who sent you?''

Pops remained silent, until he spoke. ''I was sent here to protect Sarah Connor, I will not stop.'' He replied, like it was a fact, before he answered her question. ''The files on who sent me were erased, but they gave get me details and information I would need.'' Elena stared at him, and noticed he was looking at something behind the truck, she leaned over to get a look when she felt him shove her gently to the side, as he picked up a shotgun and fired hitting the door, and making Sarah jump, but Elena didn't instead she glared at him.

''What the hell was that for?!'' She exclaimed angrily, as Pops handed the gun to Sarah who was looking at Elena and gave a knowing look. She must have had to handle _It_ doing that for almost the whole fucking decade they had been waiting for her and her brother, but she was having none of it, if you shot at her brother, you just made your new enemy.''You could have shot Sarah or my brother, with your old and rusty age.''

''I have perfect aim,'' Was all he said, turning to look back at the road. And Elena could have sworn he sounded a little insulted and annoyed, good, well he should be. ''The T-1000 know's where we are now, and I'm Old not obsolete.'' Pops finished, looking at the young women with and ice cold fixed glare, which she gladly returned.

''So, what do we do?'' Elena sighed, kicking back, looking back at Sarah who was loading the shot gun. ''Unless you two don't have a plan and let the T-1000 kill us, then that's all fine and dandy.''

Sarah glanced at Pops, giving him a look. Elena sat up perking her interest until Pops who had been driving beside her, suddenly got out of his seat. Just as Sarah was walking to them.

''Holy Shit!-'' Elena started.

''Take the wheel.'' Pops replied bluntly as always. And Elena did just that, until Sarah made it and took control of the vehicle, giving Elena a apologetic glance, before whispering to her.

''I think you hurt his feelings,''She said, and Elena sighed, running her hand's through her hair, fisting them up, in frustration. When was this women going to find out this Pops or whatever she calls it does not have feelings. The emotions, or whatever ones he's shown are fake, and are just programmed into him.

''Your cyborg doesn't have feelings.'' She replied back, catching Sarah's disapproving look. Before she found it was better to shut up for now, even though she wanted to climb into the back of the truck and strangle the T-800. And why did the T-800 decide to go into the back of the truck anyway? That will be one thing she'll like to know. Hoping she scared or annoyed him.

But before she could do anything else. A ring of shots could be heard, in the back of the truck.

''We have been re-aquired!'' Pops explained bluntly, from the back, as he and Elena instantly went to grab a firearm.

''Oh, yeah! No shit!'' Sarah barked from upfront, as she tried to keep her main focus on the road ahead, and not what was going on, right behind her.

Elena started firing, right as the T-1000, made itself known as it went through the police car's dash. And suddenly jumped, it's cold blue eyes burning into Elena's. As it made to grab at her, only for Pops to roughly grab the women by her collar. ''Get Back!'' Pops exclaimed, still holding onto Elena who took a deep breath, and ignored the T-800. As she grabbed the nearest loaded gun and pointed it at the T-1000. Just as it landed, with it's arm's shaped into long liquid metal spears.

''Sarah! Speed up!'' Elena exclaimed, as the T-1000 and Pops were having a glaring contest with one another. Before Elena found herself ducking right as the T-1000 swung it's arm at her head. She had a plan, a plan to at least damage the T-1000 so they could get to their destination. By destination, she meant the place where Pops had 'had' raised and trained Sarah if they were on the road back in the 70s.

''Elena! What the hell are you doing?!'' Sarah questioned, glancing at the review mirror, catching the determined women's eye. It wasn't until Elena shouted at Pops to stay back, was when she understood. Right as Elena fired the gun in her hand, which caused The T-1000 to lose one of its arms. Sarah slammed on the breaks, which caused the T-1000 to fly out of the truck and crash right into the police car, which exploded on impact. While Pops gripped onto the side of the truck, and grabbed Elena before she flew out as well. And Sarah started driving once more, breaking open a 'Do Not Enter' gate. ''Are both of you alright?!'' She asked, glancing at them, as she made her way to the secret hideout. Which she could see from a quarter distance.

Elena's breathing finally began to slow, as she took deep breaths of fresh air. Still trying to get over the fact she and her brother were now in a whole different universe. Before giving Sarah a thumb's up, in comformination. As Pops just started zipping up the body bag that contained the un-active Younger version of a T-800. Before Elena gently stroked her brother's hair, as well as the small bump on his forehead. And she glared at Pops for that one. And that's when the awkward silence began. Until the truck slammed to a halt and Elena grunted as her body was pushed forward, causing her and Pops to butt heads.

''Bloody hell.'' She groaned, Instantly raising a hand to stop the ringing in her ears. Not noticing her brother waking up, until Kyle was pointing a 9-MIL Pops, who remained silent and un-emotional. While Sarah jumped into the back, grabbing the gun from Kyle's hand.

''Reese, come with me.'' Sarah said, nearly snarling. Her apple green eyes filled with anger, at the man who tried to shoot her protector twice looked gazes with Sarah and then noticed his sister next to Pops helping him cover the dead T-800.

''Hell no!'' He exclaimed, which made Elena and Pops turn their heads to look at him. ''There is no way in hell, I'm going to let my little sister, be alone with that-'' Kyle pointed at Pops, until Elena got in his face.

''Well That!'' She said, pointing to Pops, who was watching them curiously, and she hated to admit this. ''Saved my ass from being shot by the T-1000, and from falling out of this...this...military contraption! He didn't have to do all of that Kyle!'' Kyle flinched, swallowing the lump in his throat, eyes wide with shock, and other mixed emotions, as Sarah and Pops watched. ''He could have just let me die!''

For a moment, a split moment. Elena noticed something flicker in Pops eyes. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. So turning to her brother, she gave him one last glare, before shoving him out of the truck, and down where Sarah was who was looking at her with respect. Before she leaded Kyle away from her, so they could have a chat of what was going on. And that meant Elena was alone in the truck and with someone no something she never thought she would see...a Terminator.

Speaking of Pops. Elena noticed the T-800 hadn't said a word or do anything since the battle with the T-1000. She walked over to check on him, and saw he had finished covering the T-800's body. Swallowing she tapped Pops back, feeling the old leather jacket he was wearing start to tear a little from old age. Pops instantly looked upon where the women was touching him, and waited patiently for her to talk or ask something.

''Now, before I say this, and this is the only time I'm doing this.'' Elena warned, giving him a _'I mean business, so you better shut the fuck up and be serious'_ look before continuing. ''Thank you.'' She said quickly, earning a head tilt of confusion from the Terminator. And Elena noticed that Pops may have never expected that coming from a human. Let alone a soldier who was from the resistance and killing _his_ kind. So she rolled her eyes, and slumped a bag of guns over her shoulder as Pops began to carry the dead T-800.

Pops looked like he was about to open his mouth when she held up a single finger. Telling him to shut his trap. As they descended out of the truck, the T-800 in the body making a loud clank as it hit the ground, and she followed Pops until they were walking side by side. And it was then she decided to tell him.

''And do not ever think I'm going to repeat to you, what I said alright?'' She ordered, and Pops just nodded, before they continued on their way to a troubled looking Sarah and a Serious Kyle. And Elena knew Kyle must have told Sarah what happened to John. The image of her father figure being taken or murdered made her shiver. She didn't know she had froze, until Pops was shoving her away ...which made Elena yelp, as she skid across the rough concrete underneath her, her pants ripped, and blood was instantly leaking through, as the concrete had torn up some of her skin.

''You Stupid! Son-Of-A-Bitch!'' Elena exclaimed, her eyes which were now filled with anger and pain. She got up to tell him what for, when she noticed Kyle had Sarah protectively in his arms, and Pops was fighting against the T-1000. And that's when Elena's anger disappeared completely, did he just save her ass again? Judging by the way Pops instantly had shoved her away with no explanation what so ever. She knew the T-1000 had almost killed her. Shaking her head, trying to ignore her thoughts she noticed her brother grab Sarah and run off somewhere, hopefully safe.

Leaving her and Pops to handle the T-1000. Turning around Elena saw the T-1000 punch Pops in the jaw, making the T-800 almost fall. But Pops punched him back, right in the center of it's chest. But the only thing it did was get his hand stuck into its liquid metal. Before the T-1000, morphed back into its human form and effortlessly grabbing Pops by his massive shoulders and throwing him into the concrete wall. Which the T-800 fell right through, making Elena worried.

''POPS!'' She exclaimed, her mind no longer having control of her body, but her instinct as she ran to where he was. Hoping he was okay, because obviously he was important. But as she looked into the crumbled in wall, she saw that Pops was not moving, and instantly turned him over. Worry and panic ran across her face when she noticed, his eyes were dull. Lifeless, and empty of power left or if he was working at all.

So with a deep breath she began to count in her head. _'One'_ If she couldn't turn him on, she might as well carry him to safety, so wrapping her arms around his wounded frame. _'Two'_ She started to move him away from the T-1000, to her surprise didn't care about her right now. And walked off, a loaded pistol in it's hand. _'Three'_ Gently in confusion Elena wondered the T-1000 left her alone in the first place. Before setting Pops damaged frame down gently. But what she failed to notice was the body bag that contained the un-responsive Young T-800 start to rise.

Elena bent down and began looking Pops over, trying to find anything to power him up. But nothing came, much to her frustration, she even checked his head to make sure this CPU wasn't shot. And was surprised to see it was just fine. _'If his CPU is fine. Why the fuck can't he just wake up and help me find my brother and Sarah!_ Elena thought angrily. Before it hit her. _'Maybe he just needs a kick-start'_ Without thinking Elena knew she was going to regret this so badly, she got up and kicked him in his head.

''Holy Shit!'' Elena exclaimed, not knowing she had gained the Young T-800's attention, who was now free from the bag, and stalking its way towards her, like a predator does its prey. ''Son-Of-A-Bitch! That hurt!'' She groaned. Glaring at Pops Un-responsive frame. Before she gave a heaved sigh, and ignored the pain ''Guess I have to do this the hard way.'' she whispered. Instantly beginning her search for a wrench or hard metal to hit him in the head with.

But right as she made her way to move, she felt something massive and heavy pin her to the ground. Which made Elena dizzy, as her head hit the ground, and she hoped her skull didn't crack. Looking up she was horrified to see the Young T-800 that was once Un-responsive now Responsive. And it was glaring at her with cold brown eyes.

''Get the fuck off me!'' Elena yelled, punching him in his already bloody chest. And she felt uncomfortable knowing he was naked when Sarah and Pops had killed him the first time. And she groaned in disgust as more fake human blood from the T-800's living flesh drip into her mouth, making her spit it out and right into it's face. Before she tried even harder to escape him, but he was to strong for her. Until she remembered what Kyle had taught her and grabbed the knife she managed to sneak from the homeless dude, and plunged it right into its neck. The T-800 instantly started to twitch and malfunction, as it's system's took in the new information.

Elena took the chance to slip from under him and reach for Pops. But she didn't get far, as The Young T-800 grabbed her leg, causing her to fall flat on her stomach. ''Pops! Help!''she instantly screamed, as she was being roughly dragged against the concrete floor. Which was stained now from the blood pouring from her and the T-800. ''Pops! You have to wake up!''

Still nothing...

''Pops!Please!'' She screamed, looking away from him as the T-800 took the knife that was now bent from him being metal also, before it wrapped a single large hand around her neck. Instantly Elena grabbed at his hand, as he stood, dangling her in the air his hand wrapped around her neck, ready to kill her. No she couldn't die like this, she couldn't leave her brother behind. She promised their parents she would keep him safe even if she was younger than Kyle. So with a loud cry she yelled. ''Pops! Wake Up! Please!''

Suddenly before Elena could plea again. She found herself landed harshly on the ground, and she looked up to see Pops with his hand's wrapped around the Young T-800's neck. She sighed in relief never feeling so relieved in her life. As she watched Pops fight with the other T-800, which was struggling in Pops hold. Pops suddenly turned his gaze at her.

''Elena, go!'' He said bluntly but quickly, Just as the T-800 elbowed him in his chaste, which started the T-800 vs T-800 battle. Both of them having completely different missions. Pops again looked at Elena. ''Elena, go find Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese!'' he said once more, and Elena looked uncertain of what to do or say. For some reason she just couldn't leave him behind. So with a nod she ran off, to find something to kill the T-800. Before it killed her and Pops first.

Second's later she spotted Kyle's shot gun on the ground. And she didn't hesitate and picked it up quickly, checking inside it to see if it was loaded. And to her relief it was but only one bullet. Instantly she ran off back to where Pops and the T-800 were and aimed straight at the T-800. Who had beaten the living shit out of Pops. And was now raising it's arm to finish the job.

Until Elena instantly fired. The Young T-800 made a low winding down noise, as it fell to its knees. Elena walked over, her gun still aimed at the T-800 even though the gun had nothing inside it. She and Pops watched as the T-800 finally shut down for good this time. It's frame collapsing onto the ground, creating a small crack on the ground. It wasn't until Elena had stared at the T-800 for so long, was when Pops got up from the ground.

''Is it-''Elena started, looking at Pops who just stared back in a stoic expression. ''Is it dead?''

Pops nodded, grabbing the T-800 roughly, dragging its frame off to what appeared to be a tank of acid. Elena stepped back cautiously, as Pops picked up the T-800 and tossed him in. She watched as the T-800's flesh melt off to reveal metal. Before suddenly Pops was walking away again, but this time he looked at her. ''Follow me.'' He said bluntly, and she did. '' We must find Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese. Before the T-1000 does.''

''I'll find Sarah, you can find my brother.'' Elena said, without argument, she went into the tunnel that reminded her of the many sewer's she and Kyle had to hide in. As Elena got near the end of the tunnel she noticed a form moving ahead of her, cautiously she sneaked upon them, only to calm down. As she saw it was only Sarah who was wearing a mask making her confused. Until she noticed the sprinkler's that were used to pour water for fires. Were not water but toxic acid.

''Elena?!'' Sarah breathed through the mask, eyes wide. ''What are you doing here?!'' She asked, reloading her gun, as Elena watched silently. She opened my mouth to speak until a loud screech came at us. It was the T-1000, and it looked badly damaged from all the acid pouring down it's melting body. But it seemed it didn't want to give up and screeched once more turned it's arms into swords which drooping now from the acid. It aimed to kill Sarah, but Elena pushed Sarah behind her, just in time. As The T-1000's spear like arm ran through her shoulder, making her scream.

''Elena!'' Sarah yelled, sounded worried, quickly trying to pull the injured women away from the melting T-1000. Who was raising it's other arm to kill Elena so it could finish it's job and kill her. Suddenly it screeched once more, as out from the darkness Pops emerged grabbing it by it's throat and releasing Elena in the process who was instantly taken by Sarah who tore some teared parts of Elena's pant's as a bandage to stop the bleeding. As Elena just watched over her shoulder to see Pops kill the T-1000...Until the skin on his hand melted off along with the T-1000. He flicked it shaking the acid off his metal arm before it could melt it. Before looking over at the two women.

''Pops, Elena's hurt. And won't stop bleeding. Where's the medical kit.'' Sarah began to ramble having not taken care of someone else before. But Pops walked over and bent down so he was eye level with Elena who was pressing against her wound to stop the bleeding. Which didn't help as she began to feel a little dizzy from the blood loss. Pops system analyzed and he knew from experience himself that the young women just needed a few stiches, a lot of water and rest at least. ''Pops! Where is the medical kit?'' Sarah asked, making him look at her once more.

''Where it always is. Your room.'' He replied back bluntly, to which Sarah rolled her eyes, and pulled off her mask, tossing it to the ground. Leaving Elena and Pops alone...again. Elena laid her head back, eyes shut, as she groaned in pain. With Pops watching her every movement, to make sure she didn't pass out or hurt herself more.

''Is it bad?'' Elena asked, and Pops looked down at her shoulder and her leg's which still didn't stop bleeding. Those would need extra stiching for sure, but he saw no fatal or critical damage what so ever. She just needed treatment, before she passed out. Because if she passes out when he does the stiches they would not be useful. ''Pops? Are they bad?'' The women asked once more.

''No, you need at least ten stiches done on you.'' Pops replied, and Elena groaned, she hated needles. ''And you must drink as much water as you can. And take lots of rest to help your body recover.'' Elena groaned again, he sounded just like a fucking doctor.

''Well, Thanks for the good new's.'' Elena grumbled, her eyelid's getting droopy but she laid awake. Just as Sarah and Kyle came storming towards them. Sarah handed the medical kit to Pops who then began to take out the tools to stitch up her wound, and fresh bandages to stop the bleeding. As Kyle looked at his sister in worry while Sarah watched on, blaming herself at not protecting herself and having Elena pay the price.

''Damn It, Elena!'' Kyle snarled angrily, as Pops took Elena's frail arm into his giant hand. While his other hand held single shot filled with a numb like medicine so Elena wouldn't feel him put the stitches in. Elena hissed but stopped, and Pops gave her a shot in her legs also. Before he began his work, and started to stitch her up. While Kyle glared at his sister for her stupidity. ''Don't you realize you could have died?! If it wasn't for Sarah or-'' He glanced at Pops, who was focused on the stitch. ''Pops, you would not be here! And how would I cope hu? How?!''

''Kyle I-'' Elena tried to speak. But Kyle held up a finger.

''Not only did you try to get yourself killed. But you almost managed to get Sarah hurt in the process!'' Kyle continued, this time getting Sarah's attention and concern for Elena. While Elena sat there fighting back tears at her brother's awful words. ''You know what Elena-'' He said glaring down at her. ''Maybe you should have stayed in the future.-'' That breaks Elena's heart instantly.

''Kyle.'' Sarah instantly warned, a growl in her tone. As Elena looked down at Pops stitching the fifth stitch on her arm.

Kyle ignored Sarah's warning and continued. ''Or better yet set a whole house on fire! And kill another kid's parents again! Like you killed ours that night!-''

Before Kyle could finish Pops suddenly growled. Glaring at Reese who instantly cower's and regret's everything he said to his sister.

''Elena I-Kyle trys to speak, but Elena holds a hand up.

''You know what, screw you Reese!'' She excliamed Elena looks pained and broken, and before Pops could stitch up her legs. ''I hate you.'' she says before painfully standing up and walking to a hidden room where she find's a small time machine, and notices there is one room and goes into it to see old locker's. A secret place to change and hide. Slowly Elena went to the corner of the room and cried silently keeping the sobs to herself. Hoping no one would notice but when she heard footsteps she looked and saw Pops. Who looked down upon her, before he sat on the long bench.

''Here to lecture me too?'' Elena asked, Pops tilted his head frowning. But he shook his head. Elena sighed, wiping her tears away. ''Then what do you want from me?'' She asked, and Pops gazed at the time machine. And he could hear Sarah lecturing angrily at Kyle that what he did was very wrong and he had no right.

''You must get ready for entering the time machine. We are going to the future.'' Pops said bluntly, and Elena's eyes widened, really again this was going to be so fucking painful. Now that she had stitches in her and a whole through her body. And wait...didn't John say something about using some type of stitching material could corrupt where you go in time? Shaking her head she nodded and went into the other side of the room, and thats when she remembers she doesn't have anything to cover herself with.

''Hey, Pops. Can I use your jacket?'' She questioned, and right after a jacket was thrown, still stinking of burning acid, but comfortable. Elena slipped it on before going out where the time machine was where Kyle was telling Sarah about going to 2017 instead of 1997 like Sarah and Pops orignaly planed. And Sarah agreed, before going into the room where Elena and Pops were just at. Kyle didn't even meet her gaze. Ignoring her brother Elena stood next to Pops who was getting the time machine powered up and ready for them. ''So, 2017 hu? And why aren't you naked?'' Elena asked, looking him up and down.

Pops simply raised his metal hand. And Elena frowned. ''My flesh will take years to regrow. I cannot go with you, do to the quantum field.'' He replied grimly. Before lowering his hand. And that's when Elena heard a funny sound and noticed Pops was glaring down at his hand which seemed to be malfunctioning on him, before he hit the wall, making Elena jump. And then the twitch in his hand stopped. Before he gazed at Elena who looked at him in worry.

''Does that happen often?'' Elena asked, reaching for his hand, gently taking it, feeling chills go down her spine at the it felt. And Pops nodded, Elena then decided to test a theory. ''Okay wrap your fingers around my hand. Like you are about to give a handshake.'' Quickly the metal fingers joined her skin covered bone ones, and once again she felt another shiver. Before she shook herself, and looked at him. ''Try using stuff that can take rust out of your hand.''

Pops nodded, and thats when Sarah and Kyle decided to make their entrance. Elena looked away her brother was naked since the day he was born, and Sarah like herself was also covered. And Pops looked her brother over before speaking. ''Kyle Reese. I've seen little to indicate that you are a fit guardian for, Sarah Connor.'' And she would have laughed. If Kyle didn't put her in such a bad mood.

''You know you're not her dad right?'' Kyle replied bluntly. While Elena rolled her eyes and made her way to the time machine, almost tripping as she got on. She then watched as Sarah rolled her eyes like she did and glared at Pops and Kyle.

''You two just need to stop this.'' Sarah groaned, as she made her way over, while Elena removed the jacket Pops lent her, followed by Sarah doing the same. While Kyle got on last after having his glare battle with Pops.

''Just make sure you show up,'' Kyle said standing beside Sarah while Elena stood a little bit far from them. ''I don't want to steal some poor man's clothes for my sister and myself again.'' And Elena remembered it, also feeling bad for the drunk homeless man.

''I will be in San francisco, and meet you there.'' Pops said as he started up the time machine. Kyle looked towards Elena who still refused to meet his gaze and it pained him, but Sarah pinched him in warning not to go there. After all what he had said about their past and parents was true. But there was more than the story than he said. But he couldn't take the words back, couldn't take back from hurting his sister Suddenly all three of them started floating. Sarah grabbed onto Kyle slightly in surprise while Elena just closed her eyes and shielded her body. As the time machine started rotating faster and faster, until all of them disappeared, and the ring's fell to the ground. As the time machine slowly powered down.

 **~June,7,1973~ ~Ellen's Bar~ 2:00PM**

''Are you serious?! Mr. Kline!'' a middle aged women no older than 31 shouted as she glared down at a very drunk man, who's teeth were out of place and were a disgusting yellow color. Who was always trying to get in her pants. Which made the women disgusted. '' , I won't ask again now, you hear me?''

snarled. ''But Mrs-''

''It's Ellen! Mr. Kline! Ellen!'' Ellen shouted, surprisingly not disturbing the other patrients of the bar as they were to far drunk to care or do anything to help the women behind the counter serving their drunks. Ellen sighed heavily, she should do. She should call 911 but she didn't and instead had rusty her trusted shotgun which never failed on her. But thinking of the here and now Ellen glared at the bastard of a man. ''As I've told you before. Get out of my bar. Or I'll call the police, on you.''

Suddenly the desire in 's eyes turned to rage. And he slammed his glass onto the counter making a few drunk people jump as well as Ellen, who glared at him even more. ''Now hold on just a minute.'' He growled, before downing his drink once more. ''I just want to play with ye. Ye are a pretty lass.'' Ellen felt uncomfortable. Silently reaching for the counter phone, only to have crazy and drunk as can be. Jump over the counter and pin her to the wall.

''Get off me you fucking bastard!'' Ellen spat in his face. Making Mr. Kline anger rise even more as Ellen struggled against his hold was strong enough to leave prints in her skin. didn't stop and kissed her, making Ellen almost gag before she kicked him hard in the nuts to try to escape only for him to pin her once more. '' .Me.'' She growled, spitting in his face again. This time making him raise his hand to hit her. Until the bar's door opened. Revealing a man with long light brown hair, black leather jacket, boots and light blue eyes, with a scowl on his face.

Behind him a little girl watched as he approached the sex offender. And throw him off of Ellen and outside near the dumpster where he belonged. And Ellen smiled happy to see them. ''It's been awhile hasn't it?'' Ellen smiled, before pulling both of them into her famous hugs. Until the little girl wiggled out of her grip.

''Hey, um, we came to visit for a while.'' The girl explained, and Ellen frowned nodding. Looking between the two of them. Before looking at the big handsome man. Who she knew wasn't human, after they both saved her from one of his kind. And when she heard the word's 'visit' she knew something was wrong. So filling her lungs with air she yelled.

''EVERYONE OUT!'' instantly everyone who wasn't the little girl or the man left drunk. Ellen wasted no time and closed the doors to the bar locking them afterwards. As the big man began to scope the area. ''So, what did you two get yourselves into this time?'' She crossed her arms, and the little girl smiled trying to act innocent.

''Well...''

Before she could continue a sudden bright light came from the middle of the bar's dinner. Making Ellen usher the girl behind her while the big man took his rightful place in front of both of them, his gun loaded and ready. Ellen gasped in fear of what it could be as well as the little girl, who was cuddling with her. ''Could it be another one of you?'' Ellen asked the big man, once the light faded, and began to walk towards the person or unhuman being.

But the big man stopped in his tracks tilting his head in deep puzzlement. As he gazed down at a women with beautiful long brown hair. Who happened to be naked. Ellen covered the girls eyes. As the naked women stood, the big man still aimed his gun at the women though as if he was expecting her to do something. Slowly the women met their gazes.

Elena blushed, as she saw three people staring at her. Well two since a women covered a little girls eyes, and that's when she noticed the big man and froze. There staring straight at her was a young T-800, Elena glared at him, and looked at the little girl and Women.

''RUN! Hes a Terminator!'' Elena yelled, earning confused looks from all three of them. Even the T-800, who tilted its head as if it were studying her. And Elena looked at them in complete confusion. Before shaking her head, where was Kyle where was Sarah. Deciding to ignore them, she knew she had to find them. ''Where are they?!'' She screamed, looking at the T-800 in front of her. ''Where is Sarah and my brother, Kyle Reese!''

Suddenly the little girl approached Elena and swallowed, looking insanely nervous. ''Did, did you say, Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese?'' She asked, and Elena nodded crossing her arms, glaring at Ellen who glared right back. ''Then you must know us from the future. I-I'm Sarah Connor.''

Elena almost felt her heart stop, as the little girl revealed herself. It wasn't until she got a good look that she knew. She started to back away slowly in confusion and anxiety. ''N-no this.'' She stammered, looking at them. ''This is impossible! I was just with S-you and Kyle in the time machine. On our way to the year 2017. What year did Pops send me to?'' Elena asked.

''Wait...''Ellen said, walking forward. Elena didn't really care she was naked now. ''You know this handsome man?'' She said, pointing to the young T800,who gave her a look of deep puzzlement. And looking at his eyes, that's when Elena realized where she was. And looked up at Young T-800 who was still staring at her the gun now tucked away.

''Pops?''


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry wasnt able to update. Car accident caused some major damage to my leg so, yes I will be updating more, very soon.**

 **~June,7,1973~ ~Ellen's Bar~ 2:00PM**

''Pops?'' Elena whispered, eyes narrowing on the young version of Sarah's protector. Who at the moment was staring her down, as if challenging her to do something. His handgun still in his jeans, which she had to admit, hugged his hips perfectly. At least hes not wearing all that ridiculous leather like his older counterpart did in 84.

Ellen who had been watching the two, stepped forward slowly, and handed the little Sarah over to Pops. Before she reached into her jeans and fished out a loaded forty-five handgun, aiming it straight for Elena's forehead.

 _''Who are you?''_ Ellen asked once again, still not believing any word Elena said. ''And the truth this time. Or I swear to God I will put a fucking bullet through your brain.'' Elena's eyes grew slightly wide at the threat, already feeling deep respect for this women. Slowly and hesitantly, with shaking legs. Elena stood to her feet, covering up her exposed naked skin once more. Not wanting Sarah to feel uncomfortable, as seeing she was only appeared to be nine years old now.

''My name is Elena Ann Reese.'' Elena said, her gaze locking with Ellen's then to Pops, who continued to scan her to see if she was any threat. Based on his resources she wasn't, but what mostly confused him was the fact that he couldn't read her. To see if she was lying, or if she was hurt, no Pops could not scan her at all, its as if she had a shield against terminator's to block out their scanners. Turning his red vision on color mode, he watched the scene before him and Sarah progress. ''Second born after my brother, Kyle Reese. Who is in fact in 2017 with Sarah.'' Elena finished.

''And Pops?'' Little Sarah asked, giving a innocent head tilt. While Ellen still watched Elena intently, her gun still aimed at her.

Elena shrugged. ''Last time I saw him was in 1984,'' She explained, making Ellen slightly lower the gun. ''Before he sent me back to here for some strange reason.'' Elena finished looking at the three figures, who continued to stare at her. Pops and Sarah shared a look, while Ellen looked at her still in doubt that she was on their side.

Pops then after scanning or well at least trying to, gave up with a angry scowl, with a little confusion. Elena seemed to notice and raised a brow, still covering her chest. While Ellen put her gun where it belonged in her jeans. As Sarah just watched Pops and Elena's interaction with one another one frustrated the other curious.

''Problem?'' Elena asked, causing Pops to try even harder to try and read her. But still...nothing happened.

''Why can't my systems read you?'' He said, his Austrian accent more deeper compared to his older counterpart, which sent chills down Elena's spine but she shook them off. She was never ever going to fall for it again, she would never hit on a man well in this case a machine ever again. Not with the past expierence's she was put through.

''I can read everyone else but not you,''Pops said suddenly right in front of her. Their faces only inches apart, that Elena could feel his breath touch her bare skin, which made her look up and give the six ft giant a glare. But it didn't faze him, as his ocean blue eyes, searched through her own as if trying to peek inside her soul and see what she was hiding what secrets she had kept. ''And I am curious as to why.''

Elena ignored him and tried to stay warm. It felt like in the lower 40%.

Pops continued to look at her. Still irritated he wasn't able to read her like any other human he had before. He then noticed she was trying get warm. And politely removed his leather jacket, which still had bullet holes through the back of it. After his and Sarah's encounter with the T-1000, and gently placed it upon her shoulders, which made her instantly nuzzle into the warmth of the jacket. Before she quickly zipped it up. So she had at least a shirt on, but looking down at her half decent form Pops frowned. He would need to find her some clothes.

''Thanks, Pops'' Elena replied, earning a silent nod from the young T-800. Who then looked at Ellen who sighed, before going over to Elena and taking her hand.

''Come with me child.'' She said, having had children of her own who were adults by now. As she lead Elena to her room, where she kept backup clothes for people. '' Let's get you dressed in a decent outfit for this weather.''

Elena nodded, and was lead away. While Pops and Sarah watched on, confused and more curious than they could ever imagine. A few minutes later, Elena walked back out. Wearing black skinny jeans with a red/black plaid covering skirt. As well as a bad-ass Pink Floyd Dark side of the moon tank top. And lastly she wore light brown leather boots. Which she had to admit she loved.

''Well?'' Ellen said looking for Pops and Sarah's approval.

Sarah nodded eagerly. While Pops nodded but continued to stare at Elena his blue eyes piercing into her very soul. And right where the wall that Elena had made to keep anyone out of her heart even Kyle. Not wanting to be hurt again.

''Thank's guys.'' Elena smiled, before looking at Ellen tiredly with a yawn. ''Do you happen to have guest rooms? I could sure use the sleep before I find out how to get back to my time.'' Ellen nodded in understanding, before pointing down the hallway.

''A single room down on the end and two the right.'' Ellen explained. Elena nodded in thanks before going down the hall to get some sleep, while Sarah, Pops and Ellen all went to their usual spot...in the kitchen.

''Are you sure we can trust her?'' Ellen said quietly. As Sarah and Pops gave one another a look, before Sarah sighed.

''I don't know, but what she says is true, and t hat Pops sent her here from the future,'' Sarah began, furrowing her brows. ''Then I think for right now we should help her. Only if she starts to lead us into a trap does anyone. I mean Pops shoot her, understood?''

Pops and Ellen nodded.

''Good and Ellen,'' Sarah began going over to closest table at the bar. ''Bring me one of your best bacon cheeseburger's.''

Ellen nodded before walking away. Leaving Pops alone in the kitchen for a moment, still puzzled as to why he cant read Elena or her emotions like the other humans. And decided that he would keep a closer eye on her, she had to be hiding something from them. And it was his mission to find out


	5. Chapter 5

~June, 8, 1973~ Ellen's bar...

Waking up from her well deserved rest. Elena's eyes cracked open, instantly closing once more, as someone pulled away the curtains from the window, letting the sun's rays beam into the room, causing her to close her tiered eyes in protest. As the women, Ellen who she had just met last night, along with a younger version of Pops and a nine-year old version of, Sarah Conner.

''Really?'' Elena groaned grumpily, making the older women chuckle, having been through this with her own two kids. As she opened more of the blinds, making the room noticeably brighter. Sitting up and brushing her tangled-unbrushed hair from her face. Elena gave the women one last glare. ''I always hated it when my brother did that.'' She said tiredly.

''Not really a morning person are ya?'' Ellen asked, making Elena shake her head, which caused the women to smirk. ''Well, sorry, but Pops and Sarah as well as I need you in the kitchen, to figure out why Pops sent you here.'' Elena raised a brow, but nodded, before tossing away the blanket that was keeping her warm, and got onto her feet.

And that's when she finally noticed the new stitches on her leg. As well as a new neatly well done bandage around her torn up arm, thanks to the T-1000. God how she hated the machine, at least she hoped never to see it again. But her attention was drawn to Ellen as she explained that Pops had dressed her wounds. Because according to him, she was losing to much blood, and it would have killed her, if it wasn't for him.

''Really?'' Elena replied, almost in shock. Knowing, that younger T-800's have no real emotion, well neither did the older version of Sarah's protector. Ellen nodded slowly, before she shut the curtain's and turned her attention back to the young women, as she went to the bed to clean it up. Since Elena would be leaving with Pops and Sarah, and she could continue her business.

''If it wasn't for that Big guy down there...'' Ellen paused for a brief moment, glancing down at the ruffled sheets in her hands. ''You wouldn't have made it through the night sweetheart. So, don't think he doesn't have emotions.''

Elena was about to open her mouth but the women's glare made her shut it. ''I already know what ya gonna say, sweetheart.'' Ellen said, cutting her off, as she finished with the bed, fluffing the pillows. ''But even if you don't think he cares for Sarah or for any of us...you are wrong.'' Elena just rolled her eyes, before making her leave to the hallway, and down towards the kitchen area.

Where she was instantly greeted by Pops and Sarah, who were in the middle of playing some kind of secret hand shake. And the young women couldn't help but smile, at how innocent they seemed. It wasn't until Sarah something was when she caught herself staring at them.

''Morning, Elena.'' Sarah smiled, before going back to eating her pancakes and eggs. While Pops just simply drank pure black coffee, looking at Elena as he did so. Did he not trust her, She couldn't blame him. A mysterious women suddenly pops up and tells you she know's who you are, and you expect to believe or trust them. She wouldn't have even trusted them herself if she was in his place.

''Did you get a good night's rest?'' Sarah continued, with her little mouth full on eggs. As Pops just continued to stare at her, as if he was trying very hard to analyze her...But for some reason couldn't. Which confused the hell of out her, it was strange that he couldn't read her. To be honest every Terminator she has ever come across couldn't scan or analyze her. It was as if she had some kind of shield.

Nodding stiffly Elena replied. ''Uh, yes, yes I did.'' She smiled, before looking down at her lap, not feeling comfortable with Pops gaze still locked on her. But deciding to bite back her fear, she looked back up avoiding Pops and turned around to get some food, only to be met with a very hard chest. ''Would you watch where-Pops?'' She exclaimed, stopping herself as she only realized it was just Pops who's piercing blue eyes, met her green ones. Still trying to read her.

''I need to look at your wounds before you are able to eat.'' He stated like it was a fact, before with no argument he grabbed her wrist gently to her surprise, before he guided her to one of the other rooms. Once they entered she grimaced at the disgusting smell of rotten flesh. Which she knew had to be, Pops flesh hiding somewhere. Because if he was protecting Sarah from Terminator's he was bound to get damaged and lose some skin. But ignoring her thoughts, she yelped a little. As she felt one of Pops gloved hands push to one of the metal chairs in the room. Before he pulled one out for himself, as well as a small medical kit.

''Always prepared, hu?'' Elena joked, causing Pops to just give her a look. Before grabbing some new bandages to redress her. ''Buzz kill.'' Elena muttered, just as Pops gently removed the bloody old bandaging to reveal new stitches and dry blood. It wasn't until Pops gently grazed a giant finger over her wound was when she cursed.

''Fuck!'' Elena exclaimed, making Pops instantly stop. Knowing she was still in pain, before he grabbed what looked to be some cleaning wipes, to help clear the dry blood. As Elena sat quietly for the rest of her treatment, she suddenly felt Pops shift closer, as he began wrapping the bandages around her mid torso. ''Thanks, T-Pop's.'' She caught herself from saying Terminator.

Pops just stared at her once more, his sharp blue gaze, intent of finding out her secret. Ever since he had met her. He knew there was something powerful buzzing around underneath her skin. He already knew she wasn't a Terminator, but he also knew she couldn't be human. Because there was no way a human could have a gift of hiding their status from Terminator's such as himself.

And to be honest, it just made him more and more curious. As well as more frustrated as he wasn't getting anything yet. But perhaps if he could look-Wait...Pops train of thought stopped as soon as he saw small cuts littering the young women's arm. Gently as to not startle her, he gingerly touched one of the scars on her arm, causing Elena to whip around. And without hesitation stand on her own two feet, giving him a almost panicked look, before the emotion was down as quick as a fox down a hole.

''Okay, I think that's enough, don't you?'' Elena exclaimed, pulling her sleeves down over her arms. But she could feel Pops staring right at her old scar's which she had made herself with a knife or any tool she could find. She blamed herself for her and Kyle's parents death that day. And ever since then she had began cutting herself, but thank goodness her brother didn't know. But the bad news was, now Pops did, or well his younger '1973' self did. And she had to admit, Young Pops looked exactly like the T-800 in 1984 she had taken out.

''Thank's again, but I really...'' Elena was cut of from walking out the door, as Pops stood before her, something lacing in those blue eyes of his. Before she could go around him, which she tried only for him to step in-front of her once more. ''What!'' She exclaimed, to which Pops just stared at her, before grabbing one of her arms 'the one with the scars' and pulled the sleeve up. ''What. Are. You. Doing..'' Elena growled warningly.

Pops continued to gently hold her arm, still confused about why they were there. ''Who did this?'' He asked, holding her arm up to inspect it carefully. It wasn't until he noticed how perfectly the lines were, was one he began to realize what had happened. Slowly he let go of her with hesitance, his eyes never leaving hers. ''You did this? Why?'' He asked, tilting his head in confusion, as to why a human as delicate as she was would harm herself in anyway.

''I don't know. okay. It just helps me feel better.'' Elena replied, before going over to the door once more, this time Pops let her go. Until his deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

''Why do you injure yourself for pleasure, when it appears it was a painful experience?'' He asked, turning to slowly look at her, Elena shrugged before ignoring his question and walking out of the room, leaving the young T-800 alone in his room, still confused about the awkward situation.

Entering the kitchen once more, Elena all but slammed her herself down onto one of the cushioned chairs. Before grabbing the plate next to Sarah, who was busy drawing a picture of some-sort to notice. That was until Ellen came in, and peered down at the little girl's drawing, while Elena all but caved down on her food. Having been starving for years, since everything she and her brother had ever known had been destroyed by the machines.

Speaking of machines. The sound of booted footsteps caught her attention. And she gave Pops a small sideways glance over, before turning back to her food. _'Don't sit next to me! Please don't'_ Elena whispered in her mind. But of course, luck wasn't on her side at all well it seemed forever. As Pops took his rightful place in the chair right beside her. Elena knew why he was there, her cut's and scars weren't even his fucking business. If she could start yesterday over and know she needed to tell the future Pops that his younger self was a complete asshole and to leave her alone. She would have, but how was she supposed to know.

''Are you going to eat that, Sweetheart?'' A new voice asked teasingly, it sounded male. Quickly to everyone including Pops surprise, Elena reached over to Pops belt, grabbed his hidden handgun, and instantly aimed it at the intruder's head. ''Woah! Sweetheart, I'm a friend. There's no need to shoot me...see.'' The man gasped, raising his hands to show surrender.

It wasn't until Pops giant hand resting on the barrel of the gun, was when Elena slowly calmed down. Turning her fierce hazel gaze towards Pops who shook his head, and gently pried the gun from her hand, clipping on the safety as he did. Before the man who came in almost getting his head shot clean off spoke.

''The names, Jensen. Jensen Jethro Daniel's.'' Jensen offered Elena a shaking hand, still almost having a small heart attack at how quickly the women raised that gun. But instead of taking his offered hand, Elena just stared blankly at it, like she didn't know what to do. Apparently Pops caught on as he looked at Jensen and nodded for him to lower his hand, knowing Elena was still weary of him. Which Pops had to admit impressed him, she was the first human he had crossed to ever never trust anyone as far as she could throw them. She would make the perfect asset to his and Sarah's team.

Jensen caught on quickly and quickly lowered his hand, the awkward situation making him uncomfortable. Before Sarah who had been watching the whole scene, decided to break the ice. By getting up from her seat and slowly coming over towards Elena. Who didn't tense up at the sight of her. Sarah guessed Elena was comfortable around kids, as she placed the piece of drawing paper she had been drawing of her and Pops at the dock in front of her.

Elena raised a brow, holding the paper. ''What's this?'' She asked, gazing softly at Sarah who gave her an innocent smile. ''Nice drawing by the way.'' The little girl blushed at the compliment before she silently looked down at the women's empty lap. As if to say 'can I sit there' Elena must have noticed because she gave the girl a look.

Pops who was watching them, noticed Elena's look and thought for just a moment she wasn't going to let Sarah on her lap but to his confusion she did. And the little girl instantly curled up into her, and rested her cheek on Elena's chest. Who instantly began rubbing circles on her back, as Sarah explained who was on the picture. Pops couldn't help but silently watch them, still sensing something raw and powerful underneath all that skin.

''So, uh, what's your name?'' Jensen asked slowly, trying not to get on Elena's nerves. As it seemed he always got on everyone's nerves even Pops even though he would never show it. ''I never did get it when you aimed that gun at me.''

Elena sighed glaring at him, and Jensen could tell she didn't trust him which was smart. ''Elena. Elena Reese.'' She replied, still holding the little girl in her arms, who moved to wrap her little arm's around her neck.

Jensen froze as soon as he heard her last name. ''Wait Reese? As in Kyle Reese?'' He asked, and Elena gave him a look, while Pops gave him one as well but in warning not to say anything. ''Well, Pops here has been talking about a so called Kyle Reese coming to 1984 to save, Sarah. No mention of a hot sister. Just that he impregated Sarah and they have-''

''Jensen...can I speak to you for a solid moment.'' Ellen suddenly chimed in, getting their attention. While Elena just sat there confused, sharing a look with Pops before watching Jensen all but grabbed by Ellen who gave Pops a small knowing look. Before she left the room with a protesting Jensen. Elena then looked back at Pops who was still emptily staring at nothing.

''What the hell was he talking about? And how did you even know about my brother?'' She asked, as Sarah moved her hazel eyes closing as she fell asleep in her arms, snoring which was muffled by Elena's chest. ''And how come you didn't talk about me? As you well know I am-''

''Because you shouldn't even be alive...'' Pops cut her off, earning a raised brow in question. As he answered, he noticed Elena was waiting for an answer so he continued. ''...Elena Reese was killed in a nuclear fire...on July 2 2012.'' He finished, and Elena shuddered as she remembered that day, that was the day her and Kyle's parents were killed by terminators.

''B-but that's impossible,'' Elena stuttered for the first time. ''Only my parents were killed that day, I don't even remember a fire...their was however a explosion of pure blue light, and that I was all but thrown in the air by the explosion. And I think I hit my head hard on something because I don't remember since the rest is all blank, like the machine's erased my memory.''

Pops pondered for a moment, before looking at her once more. Still sensing a buzz of power underneath her skin, and maybe just maybe he had an answer for it. Maybe she had been hit by the only infusion reactor core that Skynet had been looking for all these years. But if so, how was this women still alive...it should have killed her. He really had to get to know her better than he thought...

~October, 7, 2017~ (Present time)

''Where's, Elena?'' Kyle asked once more desperately. As he and Sarah sat in the hospital handcuffed, waiting for Pops who forgot to show up or was late. ''She was right there with us, Sarah! And then she-she just disappeared like she never existed. What did Pops do!?'' He yelled, causing Sarah to glare at him in anger, at how he spoke of Pops and the way he still treated his sister.

''Do. Not. Ever. Speak about Pops like that.'' She growled angrily. As Kyle just glared at her, waiting for her to get over her little rant. ''By the way I am still angry with how you treated, Elena. Even Pops is-''

''How many times do I have to tell you, he doesn't have feelings, emotions or anything.'' Kyle growled back, still confused as to why Sarah would see a killer T-800 the fuckers he had killed before along with his sister, as a father type figure all these years. But Sarah's angry dark look shut him up, even though he has faced a lot more scary things, he couldn't believe a women scared him the most.

Before Sarah could even open her mouth. A male doctor opened the door and entered the room, carrying a bag of supplies. Kyle assumed to help take care of Sarah's nasty cut she had received when they were hit by that car.

''Hello. I will be your doctor this evening. I am Doctor Tom Smith, and will be checking that cut of yours.'' He smiled politely, as he approached Sarah, who flinched at first. Not used to being around so many people after all she was raised by a machine to kill cyborgs so she still had to get used to normal human activity. ''Looks like you need a few stitches. There's a local or the normal way.''

Sarah gave him a look and raised her injured shoulder. ''Just give me the fastest one.'' She ordered, Kyle raised a brow at that. Like mother like son. ''So, not this so called local. Do the hard one.''

Tom gave her a look of pure disbelief before grabbing the stapling kind of tool, before he gently rested a gloved hand on Sarah's shoulder. ''Sure you don't want a local?'' He asked once more, just to be sure. Because he knew in his experience as a doctor that the stapling one hurt like a bitch out of hell.

Sarah rolled her eyes. ''I'm fine...'' She sighed annoyed.

Kyle smirked a little turning his gaze to the doctor. ''Just do what she want's it's way easier...'' He explained, and Tom shrugged before he began to re-stitch Sarah's skin together. Before Tom began speaking into his phone.

''Yeah. Yeah, I pre-ordered Genisys weeks ago. Downloading the second the counter hits zero. No way I'm standing in line for it..'' At the word Genisys -Sarah and Kyle instantly turned their attention to Tom who was still talking until Sarah interrupted.

''You know about Genisys? How? What is it? Where'd you hear about it?.'' Sarah ordered, giving the doctor a look. Which made him look at his phone and hit the end call button.

''Genisys is an operating system?'' Kyle asked, looking at Tom who looked uncomfortable but nodded. ''What does it do exactly?'' Kyle asked once again, and the doctor smiled almost excitedly.

''Genisys does everything.'' Tom began to explain, as he finished Sarah's stitches. ''My phone will link to my tablet will link to my computer will link to my car... Everything in my life uploaded and online 24/7. Totally connected.''

Sarah and Kyle glared at him, Making the man shrink up into himself a little. '' Connected to what exactly?'' Kyle and Sarah both asked at the same time. But they didn't get their answer as the detectives who capture them on the freeway stormed in looking serious.

''Doctor! Excuse us, please. You two have a lot to explain.'' A man said with the name tag, Bruce, before he looked at Sarah. '' Starting with who you are. Nobody in our database matches your prints. No facial recognition hits for driver's licence, passport, social media accounts, credit cards, not even a goddamn student I.D.''

Sarah just gave him an annoyed whatsoever look. ''So...''

'' So that's impossible.'' Detective Lance replied back, her hair in a tight bun. Her blue gaze sharp on Sarah. ''Somehow you've gone so far off the grid that you don't even exist.'' She explained, before Bruce turned his attention to Kyle as did Lance.

''You, on the other hand, we got a hit when we ran your prints. Kyle Reese. But here's the thing. Two months ago, Kyle Reese and his sister Elena Reese were brought in for fighting in a multiplex. Their parents flipped, did the whole "Scared Straight"thing, had them fingerprinted, sat both of them in lockup... ''

''Parent's?'' Kyle gasped, shocked at the new information. About him and his sister and their parents. As Sarah gave him a sad look of understanding having lost her parents to the T-1000''Yeah, parents. Kyle Reese was born in 2004. While Elena Reese was born in 2005 He's twelve and Elena Reese just turned twelve in, November.'' Lance explained more softly than Bruce did. While Kyle looked at Sarah with a small smile before looking at the two detectives.

''Their here they're still alive...'' He smiled, until Bruce cut in glaring at him in confusion.

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're not going to I.D. you as their kid,'' He chuckled darkly, earning a glare from Sarah. Until the door was thrown upon, and a man in his late fifty's came storming in, smiling at Reese and Sarah.

''Except his print's match.'' The man with the name-tag, O'Brien said, while Kyle recognized the name, but still confused of who this stranger was to him as well as Sarah and his sister. ''Because he is the same person...just older. He hasn't aged neither has she when I saw them in the year 1984.'' O'Brien smiled, before looking at Kyle who gave him a confused look. ''You remember me? I was younger. More hair, less... You saved my life. I was a uniform cop in L.A. ...Who are you people?'' He asked, turning his attention to Sarah.

''Sergeant. Tech-Com.'' Kyle began to say, making O'Brien's and everyone's attention turn to him. '' DN38416, Kyle Reese. You need to let us go. '' Sarah gave him a look to shut up.

''Reese don't.'' She warned, but O'Brien gave the young man a small smirk.

''Soldier. Me, too. Joined the Marines straight out of high school, 1979.'' He explained, ignoring the annoyed looks from Lance and Bruce. ''What year did you enlist?''

Kyle smirked, ignoring Sarah's warning. ''2021.''

''Yeah. You're a time traveller! As well as her-'' O'Brien was cut off by Sarah, grabbing everyone's attention.

''Look, don't listen to him. He's got a head wound.'' She growled, making Kyle give her an angry glare. Until she gave him a look as to play along to her plan. He nodded before continuing.

''Don't listen to me? Who landed us in high-density traffic and got us caught by these morons?'' Kyle started, giving out a small laugh of fake disbelief, ''Who was the one who made me lose my sister...hmmmm...Oh that's right you and-''

'' I am ordering you to shut up! Right now!'' Sarah shouted back. Also kind of angry at Kyle for still blaming Pops for Elena's disappearance. When she knew he had nothing or no control over the situation.

Kyle glared back. ''That's all you know how to do, isn't it? Order people.'' He said truthfully. While Sarah just rolled her eyes. ''You realise you haven't had a proper relationship with a human being since you were a kid-'' He raised his voice..

''Yeah? Well, it's your fault we're stuck here... I trusted you. '' Sarah yelled back, faking her anger well a little. Before Kyle got up from his hospital bed still handcuffed. Before angrily stomping over to her.

''My fault? You got us caught, and probably my sister killed now you're gonna get us killed!'' He angrily yelled, while the detectives and O'Brien rushed in to help. ';Cause you don't...'' But as Kyle approached her. Sarah all but got up from her bed, and kicked him in the groin, as well as letting him grab the handcuff keys sitting on the end of the table.

Kyle grunted in pain. Falling to the floor, making O'Brien instantly help him up and got him to his bed. Before Bruce looked between Kyle and Sarah angrily and annoyed as hell. ''Homeland's here.'' Lance said, as she looked up from her phone.

''Thank God. You two are officially someone else's problem.'' Bruce said with a thankful sigh, before glaring at the older detective. '' O'Brien, I want to talk to you. '' He growled, before storming out with O'Brien on his tail trying to reason with him but to no avail.

When they were gone Sarah turned to look at Kyle. ''You were very convincing...'' She said dryly, making Kyle scoff at her in disbelief, before raising his hand to show the key.

''Well, your plan worked didn't it.'' He smirked, before he began undoing his handcuffs while Sarah glared at him. ''Don't worry. I didn't mean most of what I said.'' He winked, before getting himself free, and marching over to Sarah who was trying to get herself out with a paper clip she had gotten during the distraction.

''Look, I can get it myself.'' She said, as Kyle began unlocking her cuffs to make it easier on her.

''Me unlocking your cuffs doesn't mean you're not capable...''He said softly, locking his eyes with hers. While she rolled hers in return. As Kyle finally unlocked her, making her rub her sore wrists.

''I didn't say it did.'' Sarah replied back, keeping her fierce gaze on him. ''And don't think me holding on to you naked meant anything, because it, you know, did not.'' She lied, as she had began to feel something for him when he saved her life that moment.

Kyle raised a brow. ''I didn't say it did.'' He smiled back. Until the sound of a very familiar voice caught His and Sarah's attention. The voice asked if they could speak to them alone, before they turned the door nob. While Kyle stared at Sarah in disbelief. ''It can't be.'' He whispered.

The door then opened slowly, to reveal a man in a dark tux suit, brown curly hair and blue eyes. It wasn't until Kyle saw his face that he knew...It was John Conner. And how the hell did he get here. After her wasn't he attacked by Skynet?

~June, 8, 1973 (Past)

''So, what's the plan to get me home?'' Elena asked, as she carried the sleeping nine year old to the good looking 1967 chevey Impala, which had a nice black color to it. And Elena had to admit it was beautiful. Pops unlocked the car, before helping Elena set Sarah in the back as to not wake her. Before gently covering her up with one of the blanket's Ellen had given them.

''We don't know yet, Sweetheart-'' Jensen tried to say, but Elena cut him off with a glare.

''I was talking to Pops not you...idiot.'' She mumbled the last part. Before she got in the passenger seat next to Pops who took his rightful place as driver, while Jensen sat in the back with Sarah. ''So...do you?'' She asked once more, as Pops started the car, and began to pull away from Ellen's bar, before driving down the deserted road ahead.

''We must get back to the bunker and finish the time machine.'' Pops explained turning his gaze towards her slowly. ''It is the only way to get you back to the present time.'' He explained, and Elena nodded in understanding. Before Jensen from the backseat spoke up, smirking at Elena who stared out the window of the car, watching the trees go by. Never in her life had she seen so many trees and green.

''So, what did you and Kyle call yourselves as well as your band on merryman?'' He asked, earning a raised brow from Elena who was still looking out the window. Until a small smile made it's way onto her face. Turning to face Pops and Jensen who were waiting for her answer.

''Hero's noble warrior hero's.'' She grinned, making Jensen chuckle, as Pops continued to face the road. Driving over the speed limit as he did so. ''We fight for freedom against those fuckers.'' Elena caught Pops look, as she said. ''No offense Pops. But me and Kyle have been together forever, and I will kill anything that hurts him.''

Jensen raised a brow in return. ''Wait...but isn't he one year older than you?'' He asked. And Elena nodded.

''But I still look at him like a little brother...ever since that day of our parents death..'' She whispered softly, and Pops gave her a glance, with something like pity before turning away before she could catch it. ''Because as our mother laid dying. She begged me to take care of Kyle, knowing I was the only one beside her. And then the terminator's came. It started on July,2, 2012.''

Flashback (July, 2 2012)

 _''Say goodnight to your brother, Elena.'' Daniel Derek Reese smirked, letting go of his seven year old daughter, who eagerly giggled and ran over to her sleeping big brother. Before giving him a small big kiss on his forehead._

 _''Goodnight, Ky...'' She whispered, saying the nickname she gave him, before running over to her father who happily grabbed her and picked her up, While her mother stood at the entrance of the abandoned house that had been in the nuclear fire. Alice Ann Reese smiled at her husband, before leaving the entry way and heading down the dark hall to her and Daniel's room to sleep._

 _''How about a story...'' Daniel whispered to his daughter, who nodded eagerly. As he took her down stairs to the living room. Which only had a couch and a broken TV. Before he began to tell the story._

 _''Once Upon A Time. In a far away land lived a young, strong women named, Elena.'' He began, before Elena interrupted him._

 _''Hey that's my name, Daddy.'' She exclaimed, before Daniel told her softly to be quiet as to not wake Kyle. ''Read me more please more...'' She whispered softly. And the grown man chuckled._

 _''Okay, sweetheart.'' He chuckled softly, before he continued. ''And in that land lived a ferocious beast with a cold heart. And some could say he was like a-''_

 _''Terminator?'' Elena finished, and Daniel chuckled._

 _''Yes, Sweetheart like a Terminator.'' He replied, going along with Elena. ''And on one cold dark night, her father was captured by the beast. And so She went astride her horse to save him. But guess what...''_

 _''What, Daddy, what.'' Elena whispered back. '_

 _''The girl gave herself to the beast in return so her father would go free. And the beats accepted the answer. And overtime as young Elena stayed there, was when she began to fall in love with the beast. As well as he with her.''_

 _''Really, daddy?'' Elena smiled. And Daniel nodded._

 _''Really,sweetheart.'' He answered. ''And then came Derek with his army to kill the beast. And do you know what happened?'' Elena shook her head, letting him continue. ''Elena fought Derek and saved the beast, who was really a handsome prince cursed to be a beast by a fairy. And they lived happily ever after...the end.''_

 _Elena smiled, before wrapping her small hands around her father's arm. ''Please tell me more...please.''_

 _Daniel nodded and continued._

 _Meanwhile_

 _Alice was still asleep until she heard loud footsteps coming from the window. Her blue eyes popped open, and she reached for her hidden gun underneath her pillow, before silently making her way to the window...there was nothing there. It wasn't until Alice ran into Kyle's room was when she saw it...a Terminator. A series 600 to be exact. Standing over her son, a gun raised down at him._

 _Without hesitation, Alice began to fire at the Terminator. Grabbing it's attention, as well as Daniel and Elena and Kyle's. Kyle woke up and screamed in fear as he saw the T-600 standing evilly over him. And he watched in horror as it fired at his mother, making her land flat on her back, as the T-600 hit her in the chest._

 _''Mom!'' Kyle screamed, just as Daniel burst in a gun in his own hand. While Elena checked on her mother, who laid dying in her own blood._

 _''Stay away from my son. You ugly son of a bitch!'' Daniel screamed, and began firing. Making the T-600 collapse, as Daniel managed to hit the right spot. Before he raced over and grabbed Kyle carrying him to Elena. Who had just talked to her dying mother. Daniel then handed a shaking Kyle over to Elena who quickly held him. Even though Elena was shorter than him she was strong enough to life him. ''Elena I want you to take your brother and run. Do not look back, you hear me. Go!''_

 _Elena instantly ran down the stairs but not before grabbing one of her father's gun's on the living room table. While she carried her brother, who had passed out from the shock. Before she ran outside, just in time to see several T-600's enter the house and her father's painful scream as a shot rang out. Which made a single tear roll down her cheek, as she knew their father was dead. Before she ran away with her brother._

 _She tried being careful not to draw attention. But as she reached over the small hill of skulls and bones, she saw a glowing blue machine type thing. And with curiosity she approached the machine, and gently placed her brother down, but careful to hide him underneath a fallen tree. Elena began to walk over to it, when the sound of machine footsteps approached her. Instantly she raised her father's gun and looked up to see five T-600's had gathered around her and Kyle._

 _''Surrender to Skynet.'' One of them said, as they approached, while Elena kept an eye on the machine, still standing in-front of Kyle's hiding place protectively. Before she heard a second one who was approaching the machine core thing as well spoke._

 _''We must bring the infusion reactor core to, Skynet.'' The T-600 explained, making Elena get an idea. As she looked towards the infusion reactor._

 _''You mean that reactor?'' She asked, before aiming her gun. Just in time and firing while the T-600's started to run towards her. As the single shot hit the Infusion reactor core. Elena watched in horror as a blue white light came from it before she was thrown into the air by the powerful force, while she yelled in pain as something raw and powerful was sucked into her body and entered her blood steam. Her blue eyes then glowed a bright blue. As the T-600's were blown up by the explosion._

 _Landing on her side Elena opened her eyes, grunting in pain. Before she looked down at herself and glanced at Kyle who was still asleep. Before she looked down at herself, and was shocked to see some type of blue liquid on her hand. Before she heard the sound of more footsteps. And looked up to see a man in resistance like gear, holding a giant gun. He had had brown light hair, hazel eyes, and he was huge had to be around 6'2. But Elena's vision started fading out and she collapsed on the ground._

 _Not even feeling the unknown man pick her up as well as her brother..._

~July, 8, 1973~ (Present/Past)

''And that's my story.'' Elena whispered.

While Pops just stared at her, until an old memory which should have been deleted but came back for some reason. Reared it's ugly head. He remembered saving a little girl and a boy and several T-600 parts scattered around. To which seemed like an explosion. Before everything went blank. What did this mean. And why did Elena's story bring this memory back?


End file.
